Love in a hotel
by Talana
Summary: Gabriella was a shy girl. Her parents wanted her to study all day long and she couldn't go out with her friends or even have a boyfriend. She was Troy Bolton's biggest fan, but what will happen when she will see who he really is? TROYELLA
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella was a shy girl. Her parents wanted her to study all day long and she couldn't go out with her friends or even have a boyfriend. She was Troy Bolton's biggest fan, but what will happen when she will see who he really is? TROYELLA


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriella was a very smart girl with always having excellent marks. She was shy and a thin girl. She was Troy Bolton's biggest fan. But her parents were always forbidding her to go out with her friends and the most horrible thing: to have a boyfriend, because they though that could disturb her grades. She could just and have to study all the time. Her parents wanted from her to become a politician.

Today, is her last day at school. At the end of the day, she hug her two best friends and come back home. At home, her parents tell her immediatly to prepare her things because they'll go to California in a luxury hotel for one and a half months. They told her that during the holidays, she'll have to study two hours a day.

When she arrived in the luxury hotel, she saw someone shouting on the director because he didn't give him what he wanted.

The end of chapter one

Who is that guy? Find out in chapter two.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriella arrived in the luxury hotel and saw someone shouting on the director because he didn't give him what he wanted.

That guy had dark-brown hair and Troy Bolton's same T-shirt (she was his biggest fan, DON'T forget!).

She walked to the reception to see his face and who was this mysterious guy... He was her favourite star Troy Bolton!She had a smile on her face but that soon faded when she remembered the way he had talked to the director. She was angry.

She took her room's keys from the reception and made her way to her room.

The next morning, when she woke up at 7:00 am to run one hour, she heard voices and flashes. She knew that Troy Bolton was put on her jogging and took the elevator and went downstairs to the reception and greeted her cousin Sharpay, who was the receptionist.

"Have you seen Trob Bolton?" she asked her cousin.

"Yeah, he is so hot. I loove him!!" she answered.

"Phiew! I hate him! He's a jerk. I liked him before but I saw him shouting on the director because...You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because he hadn't gave him what he wanted. I hate him!"

"Gabriella please, ple- " she was cut off by her now angry cousin.

"What? But it's true!"

"hmm" came a voice from behind her

She turned around and saw...

"Hi Troy Bolton... What you heard, isn't about you, it's about my friend, Troy Bolton."

"Yeah, abd I'm the president of the USA" he told her sarcastically

"Okay, if that makes you happy...Sorry but I gotta go running. So, I guess that I'll see you ! Bye Shar!" said Gabriella very fast.

Troy confused asked Sharpay:

"..."

**The end of chapter two**

What did he say? Find out in chapter 3!!

Tell me if you like it or not!!! And please review!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Troy confused asked Sharpay:

"What was that? And by the way, What's her name and yours?"

"Oh! My name is Sharpay and her name is Gabriella."

"Nice to meet you Sharpay _(so, she's ! She's beautiful with her chocolate brown eyes!)_

When he was thinking about her, he forgot that Sharpay was there.

"Were you thinking about her?" asked Sharpay.

"No..."

"Oh yeah, and I'm the president of the USA"

"haha... very funny"

"Ha! So you were!"

"Sshh, they can hear you. Please don't tell anyone about that."

"Oh, so cute! You love her, love at first sight..."

"I said Ssshh... I don't know if I love her. But I don't want her face in the magazines!"

"Oh, so cute again! So, you love her!"

"I didn't say that!"

"But you meant it!"

They keep on talking. They became friends. And Troy gave her a nickname: sweety.

What will Gabriella think when she finds out about their friendship? Find out in chapter 4!!!

Please REVIEW!!!


	5. Chapter 5

30 minutes later, Gabriella came back and Sharpay was surprised, because she thought that Gabriella would take longer than that.

Gabriella joined her and asked:

"Can you give me my keys for the swimming pool, ple-" but she was cut off by none other than Troy Bolton himself.

"Hey sweetie, how are you? Oh, and can you give me my keys, please?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Here's your keys" she said handing him his keys.

"Excuse me, but _I _was talking to her; -head!" said an angry Gabriella.

"And you are?"

"Eum, I think that I'm a person and that's not a way to talk to a person."

"And do you know who I am?"

"A jerk" With that, she went away...

Sharpay was angry, she ran after Gabriella and left Troy alone.

Sharpay caught up with Gabriella.

"Why are you talking to him like that?" asked a confused Sharpay.

"So now, you're on his side!" replied Gabriella

"I'm just doing the right thing..." By this time, Sharpay was becoming to get angry.

"Oh, of course, I understand, now that you're his girlfriend, called sweetie...."

Sharpay was fuming.

"Primero, I'm not his girlfriend. Secundo, we're just friends and third, why are you jealous?"

"What? I'm not jealous. I'm just very disappointed, cause my cousin is not trusting me. I'm telling you that he is a jerk and he won't change. And now, you are his friend."

"No, you really don't know him. When you said that he was a jerk, I wanted to be sure, so when you went out to run, I started talking to him and we became friends. He's a really good guy. You should talk to him, before you judge him like that".

"So, you're not trusting me. I hate you, I hate you. And don't you ever talk to me again"

Gabriella ran out. Outside, she saw Troy talking with someone. When she saw him, she became more angry, she forgot that she was in the middle of the road when...

The end of chapter 4!

What happened? If you want to find out in chapter 5, you'll have to REVIEW.

Please, tell me if you like it or not, and if I should continue, so REVIEW!!!


	6. Chapter 6

"GABRIELLA!!! WATCH OUT!"

"Oh you! Leave me al-"

She was cut off by Troy, who pushed her out of the road.

And BOOM!

"Ahhh! Troy wake up!" she said, shaking him."Why did you do that? I'm sorry, but wake up! Help! Someone help me! I don't have my cellphone"

A little girl came and gave Gabriella her cellphone

"Thank you"

She called the ambulance and they arrived 5 minutes later.

Two days later, Troy opened his eyes and saw Gabriella in front of him, crying. When she saw that he was awake, she started to speak.

"I'm sorry, I'm really really sorry. But why did you do that for me? I wasn't nice with you at all. You don't know how much I thank you. So, thank you, thank you! Can we be friends and start all over?"

"You don't have to be sorry, I did it, not you. And yeah I want to be your friend, but only if you give me a hug first"

She smiled and hugged him. She looked at him.

" You don't know how much you scare me, you dumb!" she said slapping him on his arm.

"Ouch, that hurt. I risk my life for you and instead of thanking me, you're hitting me!" he said rubbing his arm.

Gabriella burst out laughing.

"I already thanked you a million times." Troy faked hurt."Oh, come here poor baby, I feel pity for you."

He smiled and hugged her one more time.

The end of chapter 5!!!

Please REVIEW!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Hospital, Room 31 (Troy's)

"I think that someone have to give me apologies..."

"Sharpay?"

"Yep!"

"Okay, sorry..."

"That's my Gab!" said Sharpay smiling to Gabriella.

"Eum... I think that everyone is ignoring me..."

"Oops, sorry Troy... come here popstar" said Sharpay

Troy sighed:

"Actually, i'm not a popstar, i'm a superstar."

"You wish!"

"oh shut up! I'm ill and you're treating me like that."

"Because that's the way you have to be treated _popstar"_

"Grrr..." With that, he went under his bed.

" What are you doing?" asked Sharpay with a questioning look.

"I'm searching my hairbrush, duh!"

"Oh, don't you duh me! It's not my fault if your dumb and your searching your hairbrush under your bed."

"Oh, like you're better than me!"

"Yes, I am"

"Then prove it!"

"Okay, I will, but not now, we're in a hospital."

"Trust me, I won't forget it. You'll have to do something to prove me that you're better than me. But you won't be able to do it, because I'm already much better than you: I'm Troy Bolton for crying out loud!"

"Oh, you didn't just say what I think you said!"

"Euh... I think i did, but --"

He was interrupted by the doctor who just entered the room.

"Hi Troy and...."

"Sharpay and she is Gabriella"

"I have something important to tell you."

"Okay, go ahead"

"We have your results and you have to stay here for another hour and then you will go back home to rest yourself."

"Okay, thanks"

The doctor went out the room after saying goodbye to Troy, Gabriella and Sharpay.

THE END of chapter 6!!!

Did you like it? REVIEW please!!!


	8. Chapter 8

The following day, Troy went out from the hospital with Gabriella who went to pick him up. They were friends now. They rejoined together Sharpay, who was working.

"Hi, Sharpay" they said in union.

"Hi, guys! How are you, Troy?"

"Fine, and I've got a war to finish...Don't you remember?"

"Oh, yes, I remember. And I'm gonna be the winner. Prepare your tissues because you're going to cry, and I won't let you cry on my shoulder, because they're too good for you!"

"Enough of your talikng, let's prove it!"

But of course, Gabriella interrupted them:

"Sorry to interrupt your little _conversation _but I have something to tell you. The something is that both of you, are the best for me. So, please, for me, stop it! Because if you don't, I'm not gonna talk to any of you anymore. Is that clear?"

"Okay...If you want" said Troy watching the floor.

"But I'm still the best" said Sharpay grinning at Troy.

"No, you're not"

"Oh, yes, I am!"

"Stop it!"

"Sorry..."

"So anyone of you wants to be shopping?"

"YES!!!" said Sharpay, then looking back at Troy she asked:

"And you, do you want to come?"

"No..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Come here, I'm sure that you'll change your mind!"

"What are you going to do to me?" said Troy a little suspiscious

"Come a little closer!"

When Troy arrived close enough to Sharpay, she whispered in his hear:

"You know, if you come with us, you're going to see your _Love_, I won't tell you the name, wearing dresses and short clothes...Do you understand?"

"Oh yeah, you want me to protect you!"

Ha said that loud enough for Gabriella to hear, and then he added smiling:

"You could have said that earlier!"

They went to the shopping centre. Troy saw what he wanted to see. (lol)

THE END of chapter 7!!!

Did you like it? REVIEW please!!!


End file.
